nnafandomcom-20200223-history
Clans
Clans After finishing Tutorial you will be asked to choose a clan. Clicking on a clan will show you what that clan is based before asking you to make your final decision. Clans are important and will most likely be one of the main things you use to fight. Every clan is different, they are all based on something different some are based on Taijutsu some are based on Ninjutsu and some are based on Genjutsu. The clans are Hyuuga Clan Based on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. You use close range attacks to deal damage to your enemy as well as having good shield technniques Hyuuga Techniques 1. Kaiten: This makes rotation of chakra which shields you for few seconds 2. Jyuuken: This is Hyuugas fightning style which takes chakra from opponent and increases punch dmg 3. Shugohakke: This is shield which drains chakra but doesnt have time limit 4. Kuushou: This is attack which effects 2 tiles all around you 5. Tenketsu Fuuin: This closes your opponents chakra points making great damage 6. Hakke Hasangeki: This is attack which effects 2 tiles all around you 7. Byakugan: This boosts your critical rate - 2nd Stage: This gives you 12x12 screensize - 3rd Stage: This gives you 15x15 screensize and boosts your taijutsu Sharingan Techniques 1. Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou: This makes area which slows your target with this you can make 6 strikes, every punch you do has does more than your last 2. Hakke Hyaku Nijuha Sho: This makes area which slows your target with this you can make 6 strikes, every punch you do has does more than your last 3. Juuho Soushiken: This makes chakra tigers at your both arms, this boosts your attack speed and crit rate Aburame Clan Based on Ninjutsu. You click on your screen to control your bugs doing damage to anything that they touch. You can also use your bugs to steal your opponents chakra 1. Konchuu bunshin - This makes bunshin that has hp 2. Yoroi - This heals you and protects you from one punch 3. Summon Bug - This increases amount of bugs in you 4. Kikaichu - This summons from 3 to 9 kikaichus that you can control to attack your enemy 5. Mushidame - This freezes your target who must then punch to get out of freeze Akimichi Clan Based on Taijutsu. You use a variety of strong Taijutsu attacks to do severe damage to your enemy. 1. Baika No Jutsu - This boosts users punch damage 2. Nikudan Sensha - This makes user move faster and allow run over people doing damage to them 3. Nikudan Hari Sensha - This is stronger version of sensha which uses kunais from your inventory 4. Bubun Baika - This shoots 1 tile projectile arm 5. Clan Pills - With these you can increase your stats at great cost Inuzuka Clan Based on Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. You use a dog to aid you in your fights and your jutsus are mainly close range 1. Puppy - This gives user dog he can control 2. Juujin Bunshin - This makes dog look like you and make more damage 3. Tsuuga - This makes you move faster and do damage multiple times on enemies 4. Shikyaku - This is Inuzukas fightning style that gives them faster attack speed 5. Gatsuga - This is like Tsuuga but both you and your dog use this 6. Sotoro - this turns your dog and you into one 2 headed wolf 7. Garouga - when in Sotoro form you can use this stronger version of Tsuuga Kaguya Clan Based on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. You use the bones from your body to create drills and projectiles as well as using your bones in close range to help you 1. Bone Sword - This makes sword of bone that increases your damage 2. Yanagi - This damages anyone 1 tile near you 3. Graveyard - This traps your target into bones, target need to punch to get free 4. Tsubaki - This damages person next to you 5. Teshi Sendan - this shoots straigh going bone bullets 6. Karamatsu - This damages anyone 2 tile near you 7. Tessenka - this damages everyone 5 tile near you 8. Sawarabi - This raises spikes from ground hurting anyone in area Nara Clan Based on Ninjutsu. You control a shadow across your screen allowing you to capture multiple people or control people once they are caught in your shadow Nara 1. Kage shibari - This makes shadow you can control by arrow keys 2. Kage kubi shibaru - This strangles person who is caught by shadow 3. Kage mane - This makes shadow you can control by arrow keys, this makes person caught move like you move 4. Kage bakuha - This explodes shadows out at end of your shadow Yamanaka Clan -Yamanaka Clan - Based on Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. You use techniques that can control or freeze anyone caught 1. Shinranshin - This is invisible straigh going projectile, if hit this freezes your enemy 2. Shintenshin - This is invisible straigh going projectile, if hit you take control of your enemy body Uchiha Clan Based on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. You use a variety of genjutsus to trick your opponents 1. 1 tomoe - with this you gain dodge rate 2. 2 tomoe - some lucky ones awaken sharingan straigh in this form, this boosts users stats 3. 3 tomoe - this boosts your stats more 4. Counter - This makes any ninjutsu miss when this is on 5. Mangekyou Sharingan - This gives bigger boost and strong techniques but you go blind overtime 6. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan - This doubles your stats and gives few more techniques and you will never be blind again Sharingan Techniques 1. Sharingan Freeze - Freezes your target 2. Sharingan Vision - Slows your target 3. Fake Death - Makes it look like you die to your target 4. Karasu Bunshin - Makes bunshin that can take damage and attack is based on genjutsu 5. Fake World - Makes all jutsus invisible to target (doesn't work yet) 6. Amaterasu - Makes controllable flame that does high damage 7. Tsukiyomi - Puts enemy into genjutsu which damages when it ends, enemy cannot see anything during this 8. Susano'o - This kills target along with user 9. Sharingan Manipulation - This is invisible straigh going projectile, if hit you take control of your enemy body 10. Kamui - This allows user click on his screen to make dimension portals, if user hits person it can cripple him No Clan Different from all the other clans, you get nothing at all. Thats why it is no clan. No clan are for people who don't want too many jutsus having a no clan slightly raises your chances of starting off with a special.